The field of invention relates generally to gloves, and more particularly, pertains to a glove to be worn while operating a slot machine. Slot machines are gambling devices which accept coins or currency through slots or like apertures. They may operate by the pulling of a lever, pushing of buttons, or the like.
Casino gambling has seen an upsurge of interest in recent years. It has proved to be a source of recreational outlet and adventure as people test their luck and hope for the big jackpot.
Slot machines, specifically, have always attracted a large number of gamblers. A slot machine permits the user to expend a smaller amount of money than some of the other casino games, and yet provides the physical involvement of pulling the lever, and the excitement of the sounds and visual images. Also, those that are more shy, or not as familiar with the rules and customs of other casino games, need not feel the pressure of confronting a dealer and gambling as part of a group.
Casinos have further enhanced the fun of slot machines by providing the user with a bonus card. During play, the bonus card is placed in a slot machine bonus card holder, adjacent to the slot machine. This allows for the usage of the gambler to be totalled and recorded, leading to the award of various premiums. The vast majority of casinos, today, use such a system.
However, a well known problem in using a slot machine is that one's hands quickly pick up a characteristic "money" smell and even discoloration. Also, taking the time to frequently wash costs recreational time from the floor of the casino, and costs the casino money for extra cleaning supplies in the lavatories.
Another problem confronted by slot machine users is that the activity of pulling the lever or, pushing the buttons, etc. can lead to broken finger nails, damage to jewelry and even lost stones from rings.
A further difficulty is that, in the middle of the excitement, it is all too easy for a slot machine user to forget the bonus card in the bonus card holder, and walk away to try another machine. This means that the user must either waste time in trying to relocate the original slot machine, or else must have a new card made up.
These and other difficulties experienced with the operation of a slot machine have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a novel slot machine glove that will add to the recreational aspect of using a slot machine and also serve as a "good luck" charm.
Another object of this invention is the provision of such a slot machine glove that will protect the user's hand from the discoloration and smell that results from the continual handling of coins.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of such a slot machine glove that will help to prevent the loss of the user's bonus card.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide such a slot machine glove that will make it easy for the user to grip coins or the operational parts of the slot machine.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of such a glove that will be lightweight and cool when worn.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a glove that will protect fingernails and jewelry from damage and protect against the loss of stones from jewelry.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a glove that will allow a gambling casino to save on the cost of cleaning supplies.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a glove that will help the user of a slot machine to avoid lost time from the floor to repeatedly wash.
Another object of this invention is the provision of such a slot machine glove that will be washable or dry cleanable.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of such a slot machine glove that is easy and convenient to put on and take off.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a glove which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.